What Dreams Are Made Of
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "When in Rome, do what the Romans do." ...I don't remember that saying meaning to throw a quarter in the fountain, impersonate a popstar, fall in love, get in trouble, [almost] get on a plane to home, save a popstar's career...yeah, when did 'do what the Roman's do' ever mean any of that stuff? Someone enlighten me...I'm genuinely curious. [xX Three shot Xx]
1. Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella sat on the plane on their way for their senior year week trip to Rome. Gabriella was reading The Lucky One. "Hey Brie."

Gabriella looked at him, and he took a picture, and she laughed, "Troy, stop it." He smiled at her, "We're going to rome.. the enternal city."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I just can't wait to get back and graduate." Troy rolled his eyes, "Let's just try to have a good time. Okay?" Gabriella sighed, "Okay."

**~ What Dreams Are Made Of.~ **

They were getting off the bus, and gathering into the lobby. Gabriella stood in the corner with one of her friends, and Troy stood next to her.

Miss Darbus grabbed the sets of keys and coming over to Troy, "Troy, you'll be rooming with mister danforth...room 204."

Chad was laying on the couch, "are those american numbers, or italian?" She looked at him rolling her eyes and tossing the keys to Troy, "Do you have a problem with that Mister Bolton?"

Troy shook his head, "No ma'am..." Chad wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Hey roomie. It's cool!" Troy rolled his eyes, watching Gabriella grab a set of room keys from Darbus, "Montez, you're with Evans."

Both girls made their jaws drop, "Ah! Ms. Darbus, I think that me and Freakella shouldn't room together..." "Too bad," she chirped, "I assign the rooms and you guys are roomies. Now...mingle."

"I'm going to take the bed by the window.. you don't mind do you?" Gabriella looked at her as she fluffed her pillow, Gabriella looked at her, "Umm no.. of course not." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Good. I'm glad you see it my way."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Miss Darbus walked by, "Lights out." Gabriella looked at her, "It's only 7-" "I know. we have a lot of places to go..Night Night." she she turned the lights off. Gabriella sighed, getting into her bed and let sleep over come her.

**~What Dreams Are Made Of.~**

The school the next day were all by the huge fountain. Troy and Gabriella stood next to each other, he gave her courter. "Make a wish." Gabriella giggled, "you really believe in this stuff?" Troy nodded, "wish for anything you want."

Gabriella nodded, holding the courter tight in her hand, then closing her eyes and tossing it back into the fountain.

When she lifted her head back up, opening her eyes, she found the most gorgeous guy looking at her. The guy looked at her, "Isabella?" Gabriella looked at him confused, "Huh?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you look just like my singing partner Isa-" "Isabella!" fans came up to them both, and began taking pictures with them, and Gabriella looked at them all confused, and they soon walked away screaming.

Gabriella bit her lip, "umm-" "I'm Tony.." Gabriella smiled, "I'm Gabriella Montez." they shook hands, "But umm who is your singing partner?" "Well old singing partner, and she looks like that." he pointed to the bilboard up in the air.

Troy and Gabriella both looked up at it, "Wow. she really does look like me." "exepct the blonde hair, you could be her twin.." Gabriella smiled at him, "That is so cool." Then Miss Darbus walked by, "Okay, let's get a move on.. let's go."

The whole class began walking but, Tony grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Gabriella, Can I see you again?" Gabriella looked at him, "I..uh..I can't.. I'm here with my school.. I'm really sorry..."

Troy bit back the strange feeling of jealousy that swimmed through his veins, instinctively as Gabriella turned to walk with the class, he grabbed Gabriella's hand. She looked at him, "Troy?" He shrugged, "Don't want you getting lost..."

Yeah right, he thinks to himself. Gabriella giggled, squeezing his hand. "My protector right?" Troy let out a nervous chuckle, "yeah..al-always."

As soon as they got to the hotel, Gabriella and Troy were walking to the elevator but someone grabbed Gabriella's hand, Gabriella looked back to see Tony, "I am sorry to follow you like this, but I just want to talk to you about something."

Gabriella looked at him, "What about?" He smiled, "Tomorrow? Meet me at the fountain?" Gabriella bit her lip, but sighed, "Okay. Tomorrow." he smiled, "Thank you Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, and his body guard grabbed his shoulder, "We have to go." Tony nodded and looked at her, "See you tomorrow." "Tomorrow." she said as he walked away. Gabriella turned to look at Troy, "Great. how am I suppose to see him tomorrow?"

Troy shrugged, "Play hookie, pretend your sick." Gabriella looked at him, "What? I can't...I've never done that before.. I can't.. I wouldn't.. I won't! it's impossible! I won't do it."

Gabriella layed in bed, pretending to cough. Miss Darbus had her arms crossed as the doctor checked her out, "Well she doesn't have a fever." Gabriella coughed more, "I'm really really sick Doctor."

Miss Darbus sighed, "Well if your not feeling really well Gabriella, then I guess you can stay in." Gabriella nodded, "Okay. Thank you Miss Darbus." Miss Darbus nodded, "Alright. feel better." Gabriella nodded, "I Will."

As soon as the doctor and Miss darbus left the room. Gabriella threw the covers off jumping up and grabbing her bag and running downstairs the other way.

**~What Dreams Are Made Of.~**

Tony and Gabriella walked side by side, and he was telling her some jokes, and talking about living in rome. Gabriella looked around noticing the people stare at them, "Why is everyone staring-" "Because they think your Isabella.. which is what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay." Tony smiled, "I was hoping that you would pretend to be Isabella, for our concert." Gabriella looked at him, "What!" "Sh! please, I'm just really hoping to save her career." Gabriella smiled, "Aww that's so sweet, you still care about her."

He smiled, "Yes.. you understand.. so I was just hoping." Gabriella sighed, and looking down at her hands, "I..I don't know Tony-" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked a crazy thing like that-"

She shook her head, "No.. if it means saving her career, then.. I'll do it.." he smiled, "Oh my! Thank you Gabi!" he hugged her, she smiled, "No problem."

"So he wants you to perform with him?" Gabriella nodded, "As Isabella.." "Are you crazy Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed, "I know it's crazy, but I wanna help save Isabella's career, and Tony is a really sweet guy, I think he really likes me.." she smiled to herself.

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, do you really think you can do this?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know.. but you know, you said for me to have a good time on this trip, and I think this will be fun." shit he did say that. he thought.

He sighed, Gabriella smiled, "Will you cover for me, please?" Troy looked at her as she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Fine." she smiled, "Yes!" she she stood up kissing his cheek, "Your the greatest friend ever!" and she ran to the door and out of it.

"Yeah..." Troy mumbled to himself, sitting on his bed and laying flat on his back. "Friend." Alls quiet, and then Chad enter's the room and sucks in a breath, "dude...you got the sting." Troy arches a brow, not bothering to sit up.

"The what?" "The sting...when a guy blows off a girl it's just called 'blowing her off' but when a girl does that to a guy, it's called the sting...cause it bruises our ego."

Troy sighed, running his hands down his face and closing his eyes. Imagine I'm in my happy place, he tells himself. "I actually feel my brain turning into goo."

Chad smirked coming over to sit on the end of his bed, "want some advice-" "From you? what advice can you possibly give me?" Chad rolled his eyes, "So Gabriella is sleeping around with this Italian guy-"

"She isn't sleeping around with him-" "Or is she?" Troy rolled his eyes, Chad smirked, "Dude, everybody knows you've been inlove with her ever since the 1st grade. Why won't you tell her?"

Troy sighed, shaking his head and sitting up. "Okay, enlighten me," he left out saying 'dummy' cause that'd be rude. True, but rude; Chad Danforth never was the brightest lightbulb to shine in the hallway. Chad smirks, "okay, well first things first...you got to get her attention."

Troy looked at him, "Okay...how do I do that?" "Ditch the einstein glasses." "I can't see without them-" "Then get contacts..and your clothes? Dude...come on, dress cool and be cool, that's my motto."

Troy sighed, "Okay, I don't have any cool clothes-" "I'll let you borrow some." Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine." Chad smirked, "Okay. but first things first. let's go get you some contacts." Troy rolled his eyes, "Like we can really leave right now?"

Chad shrugged, "Miss Darbus is asleep, she takes her naps during this hour. let's go." Troy sighed but nodded following Chad out to his car. s soon as they got out Troy saw Gabriella getting into the car with Tony, slipping on her seatbelt.

Jealousy, it swam through his veins and made him glare at the fool behind the wheel. "I hate that guy..." he muttered, Chad chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Oh yeah, you got it bad..."

Troy looked at him. "Got what bad?" "Come on," Chad walked off in the direction of a store, Troy ran to follow him. "I got what bad?! Chad!"

Chad smirked, "Jealousy." Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not jealous-" "Dude, everytime that guy comes around, you become overprotective-" "I don't trust the guy, okay? there's something about him I don't like."

Chad smirked, "Yeah, that he has your lady eating out of the palm of his hand-" "Shut up, and let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony turned on the juke box, and Gabriella stood there, he smiled, "Okay, this is the new song we recorded before she..uh..ya know.. took off." Gabriella nodded, he smiled, "You learned the lyrics, right?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes." he nodded, taking the remote and turning the music on.

He walked towards her, _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night." _Gabriella bit her lip, and then moved her lips like she was singing the lyrics,_ "I could almost kiss the starts, that are shining so bright."_

Tony sighed turning it off, she sighed, "Was it bad?" he smiled, "Uh..yes." she laughed, he smirked, "you have to move your lips with the music-" "So like lip syncing exactly-" Si.. try again?"

She nodded, "Okay." he turned the music back on, _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night." _He walked closer to her, and she began walking, _"I could almost kiss the starts, that are shining so bright." _

_"When I see you smiling I go, Oh, Oh, Oh." "I would never want to miss this." "Cause In my heart, I know what this is.."_ she smiled as he grabbed her hand, "_This is what dreams are made of." "This is what dreams are made of," _

Gabriella looked down, then back up at him, _"I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of." _Tony clapped, and smiled, "You did it! great job." she giggled, he smiled, "Now we dance."

**~What Dreams Are Made Of.~**

Chad slipped on the black leather jacket, "Nice.. couldn't of done better myself." Troy looked at himself in the mirror, "Dude, I don't know about this." "Trust me, she is going to love you like you love her." there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella." Chad smirked, "It's show time.. be cool." Troy nodded, "Come in." Gabriella opened the door, "Oh my gosh Troy! I've had such an awesome time-" she looked at him, "Hey..you changed your clothes, no glasses?" he smiled, chuckling, "Just a new look."

She smiled, "Awww" she ruffled up his hair, "Trying to win the affection of somebody?" she smirked. Troy nodded, "Something like that."

Gabriella smiled, "Well you look very handsome." she kissed his cheek, "But I am going to tell you about everything later, Tony is taking me downtown to watch the fireworks." she kissed his cheek, "I can't thank you enough for looking out for me..bye!" and before troy could utter one word, Gabriella was gone out the door.

Troy swallowed, "y-yeah...no problem...just uh..." he looked at the door, expecting her to throw it open again, but it didn't happen. He flopped down on the bed, "I'm...a loser." He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair- which he thinks Chad put a little too much gel in by the way.

'Dude, come on...she just needs another little boost..." Troy sighed, "I think I'll just stay here..." "Dude, no..you are like my master piece, and my experiment of turning a nerd - no offense - into something cool. Come on, we're seeing fireworks and you're definitely going to see them when you kiss Gabriella."

Troy sighed, "Me and Gabriella aren't going to kiss-" "Not if I can help it..come on," Troy sighed, "Fine. but she is going to be with him."

"She might be there with him, but she's coming home with you." Troy rolled his eyes, as Chad grabbed his jacket, and Troy followed behind him.

"So when she left, she threw the promise ring I gave her, and that was the last time I saw her." Gabriella sighed, holding his hand as they walked. "So your just trying to save her career?"

"Exactly, you understand don't you?" Gabriella smiled, "I do..and it's really nice of you to do that." Tony smiled, "Your it!" she giggled as he ran away and she chased after him.

**~What Dreams Are Made Of.~**

Troy and Chad stood beside a crowd of people looking up at the sky, Troy sighed, "I don't see them." Chad looked around and saw them running to the front. Chad pointed, "Over there. come on."

Troy and Chad ran closer to them and stood behind them with the rest of the people. the fireworks bursted through the air.

Gabriella smiled, "Wow. they're..they're beautiful." Tony looked at her, "Yes. you are." Gabriella looked at him, he smiled at her, and he grabbed her hand, and kissed her on the lips gently.

Troy's heart ...it felt like it exploded, he shook his head, taking a step back and turned around and ran back to the hotel. Tears didn't fall down his face, no...not until he got as from the scene as possible. He leaned against the front entry to the hotel, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Now the tears began to fall. "And...what are you doing out of your room?" His eyes widened, straightening up, he sw Darbus with her arms crossed. "Uh...I uh..." "You were sneaking out weren't you? Hm, what about Montez? I'm beginning to think that she wasn't sick to begin with-"

"No!" Troy yelled, Darbus looked at him. "It's - it's not Gabriella's fault, ...I...yes, I've been sneaking out, because you give lousy tours. I wanted to the see the sights myself..."

Darbus looked at him, "Do you know what this means Mr. Bolton?" "uh...I shouldn't come to you for anything along the lines of a college recommendation?"

The older woman shook her head, "it means you're going home. Pack your bags, you're hopping the first plane." Troy sighed, nodding and walking to the elevator and taking it to his floor.

Troy walked to the elavator, closing it, and pushing the button as it took him to the top floor. as soon as it opened, he walked out into the hallway and walked towards his door but then a voice stopped him, "are you okay?"

Troy looked at Sharpay, "I'm fine sharpay-" "No your not. your crying." Troy looked at her, "I'm going home-" "What? why?" "I've been sneaking out-" "Gabriella has..wait, you took the blame for Gabriella didn't you?"

Troy sighed, he was embarrassed by how his voice cracked with emotion when he talked. "Why-why do you care all of a sudden? I'm going home...so what? She's happier without me here.." "Troy-" "Goodnight, Sharpay." before she could utter a word, he went to his room and started packing.

Sharpay sighed, walking back to her room and sitting on her bed. And Gabriella thought she was mean? Okay, so maybe she was a bit, but...she didn't think she's ever made a boy cry before.

Chad sighed, walking down the sidewalk and sneaking through the back entrance of the hotel so he didn't get caught. When he was on his floor a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and he was looking into the eyes of his ex.

"Sharpay-" "Sh! Danforth listen, Troy is going home-" "What?!" "He took the rap for Gabriella...you're going to spill the beans and tell me everything before I slap that burnettes head so fast and hard her head is going to spin of her shoulders."

Chad sighed, "Okay fine." "Tell me-" "Not here." Chad looked around, and pulled her inside her hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy clutched his backpack close to him, holding the passport in his hand inline. he heard a mob of people, and flashing lights. he turned his head to see a blonde headed girl, taking off some sunglasses and holding a magazine.

He walked closer, the girl looked like Gabriella, but with blonde hair. his eyes went wide, "Isabella.." he then heard her say, "I want to know who this girl is.. I am very upset right now, I want to know who this girl is? who can tell me?"

"That's my friend. Gabriella!" Body guards pulled him away, and then Isabella came out, "Hey! Hey! let him go.." they dropped him to the floor, she rolled her eyes, "Gently."

She helped him up, "Okay. I want you to tell me everything about this girl." "I want you tell me about this tony guy-" She sighed, "We need to get to the concert quickly-" "why what's going on?"

Isabella sighed, "Tony is using your friend Gabriella, to destroy my singing career..if we don't hurry, he's going to hurt her, and my career will be ruined."

Gabriella frowned, she's in her dressing room watching as people got her ready. When she got back to her hotel and Chad and Sharpay had been in the room arguing, she knew something was wrong and when she said she was going to talk to Troy they had told her that he was at the airport.

That he had taken the rap for her sneaking out...and Chad had mentioned the part that Troy had seen the kiss; all the while glaring at her at that point she was at a loss; why would he glare at her? What had she done? "Gabriella!"

She whipped around finding Tony, "hey...Tony.." "What's wrong, Ma Bella?" Italian for 'my beautiful'. She sighed, "Just...personal stuff." "Hey, you're going to do great out there...just remember, you shine brighter than the sun and the stars when you're on that stage."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm just nervous." He smiled, "Don't be. you'll do great-" "Tony! we need to get you ready." They dragged him away. Gabriella sighed, and the director grabbed her arm, "Your dress is waiting in the dressing room."

Gabriella nodded, then someone else grabbed her hand, "Brie." Gabriella turned around and gasped, "Troy!" she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my god! your here! I heard what happened? what are you doing here? I am so so sorry-" "That doesn't matter now. listen, Tony is setting you up."

Gabriella looked at him, "What-" "Actually, he's setting me up." Isabella came out of nowhere walking to them, "Freaky right?" Troy said. "Way Freaky." Isabella laughed, "Way WAY freaky."

Gabriella bit her lip, "What's going on?-" "Gabriella, Tony wants to destroy my career and if you go out there tonight, he's going to hurt you-" "Tony would never do that to me...he wouldn't."

Isabella sighed, "Trust me he does.. he doesn't care about anybody.." she grabbed Troy's hand, "This is somebody that loves and cares about you." she connected it with Troy's, "Tell her Troy."

Troy stammered, looking down at his feet and then ...everywhere else but Gabriella's eyes. "I...ove..ou.." Troy muttered.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, "Troy? What?" He let out a breath, "I...lo..ou.." "Troy..." "I love you!" he said, nearly yelling.

Gabriella looked at him, "R-Really?" Isabella smiled at them, and then Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against his gently. she kissed him passionately, and then leaned her forehead on his, "I love you too Troy." she smiled.

The director dragged her away. Isabella smiled, "Don't worry. I'll figure something out, just go out and do what you rehearsed-" "What are you thinking?" she yelled as they dragged her away.

"Don't worry! I got-I got a plan!" Gabriella was pulled away to the stage and Troy turned to Isabella, "so what's the plan?"

Isabella looked at him, frowning and shaking her head as she began pacing. "I have no clue..." "that doesn't sound helpful."

People were cheering, and screaming for them to come out. Gabriella had came out and looked out into the auidence and gulped. Isabella and Troy ran to the guy running the music. "Antonio, wheres the CD that Tony gave you?" "CD there is no CD? Tony said your going to sing live like you always do."

"Everybody! please welcome! Tony and Isabella!" Tony walked out on stage and Isabella looked at Antonio, "Turn down Isabella's mic." "What-" "Turn down the mic."

Tony smiled, _"have you ever seen such a beautiful night." _Gabriella gulped, and began to move her lips, but then Isabella came to the corner and began singing out of the small headset microphone.

_"I could almost kiss the starts, that are shining so bright." _Tony looked at her, and she smirked. Tony smiled, _"When I see you smiling I go-" _Isabella pointed to Antonio to turn off Tony's voice, and then Tony sang like a frog, _"Oh, Oh, Oh!" _he looked around embarrassed.

Then Isabella and Gabriella sang, _"I would never want to miss this." _He then tried to sing better himself_, "Cause in my heart, I know what this is."_ Isabella laughed and walked out on stage,_ "This is what dreams are made of." _she looked at Tony, "Sing to me Tony."

He stepped forward, _"This is what dreams are made of!" _people began to say boo! and throw things at him. Tony turned to Isabella she smirked, he turned to Gabriella, and she just looked at him. and he turned to run off the stage.

Troy watched as Tony ran back stage, going to his body guard; they looked like they were aruging, Troy walked to them both, he sized up Tony's guard, "'scuse me, Stretch.." he glared at Tony.

"You don't. Ever. Hurt. My friend." His fist landed on Tony's jaw, knocking him to the ground and then the last thing Troy expected to happen was to get a high five from the body guard.

Isabella laughed, high fiving Gabriella, "Say hello to my new american friend, Gabriella Montez." All of them started clapping, "Do we all want to hear her sing?" They all cheered, and the music started all over. Isabella started, _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night."_ Gabriella gulped, and then sang_, "I could almost kiss the starts, for shining so bright."_

Troy smiled from the corner, Isabella smiled, and they sang together, _"When I see you smiling I go, Oh, Oh, Oh!" _Isabella walked to the right,_ "I would never want to miss this." _Gabriella walked to the left, _"Cause in my heart I know what this is."_

_"Hey now!' "Hey now! this is what dreams are made of.." _Gabriella moved her hip to the left_, "Hey now!" "Hey now! this is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of."_ Isabella smirked, running backstage.

Gabriella looked at her, and followed after her, "Isabella! Isabella I can't do this-" Isabella kept walking and told her not to follow. she turned to go the other way but Troy stopped her, "You can do it."

Gabriella sighed, stepping back and looking out, _"Have you ever wondered what life is about? you could search the world and never figure it out.. you don't have to sail the oceans, No, No, No...Happiness is no mystery, it's here and now, it's you and me now.." _backup dancers came out danced behind her.

_"Hey now, Hey now, this is what dreams are made of." _she looked at them, _"Hey now." "Hey now." "This is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of..Hey now!" _she began clapping her hands over her head, Soon her class were in the auidence.

_"This is what dreams are made of.. Go figure out, this is what dreams are made of." "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" _she laughed, _"when I see you smiling I go, Oh, Oh, Oh! Yesterday my life was duller." _she stepped back_, "'now everything is technicoloured."_

The music played as a guy lifted her up and spun her around and she ran towards the front of the stage, _"Hey now! Hey now! this is what dreams are made of. Hey now, Hey now! this is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love! This is what dreams...dreams! this is what dreams.. are made of."_

She pumped her fist in the air, _"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" "Hey now! Hey now! "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!' "Hey now! Hey now!" _she backed up into the background dancers and the lights dimmed as she put her fist in the air and the crowd cheered.

Gabriella smiled waving at them, and then Isabella ran out and grabbed Gabriella's hand, and they both brought it up to the air.

Troy smiled, clapping his hands loudly and when she came off the stage he embraced her in his arms and hugged her tightly. 'You were fantastic out there, Brie."

Gabriella giggled, holding him tightly to her. "I love you Troy..." Troy smiled, pulling away and looking at her lips. "I always have." She smiled, he kissed her lips, slowly. Passionately.

Gabriella giggled, pulling away and looking at him, he smiled, "What?" she giggled, "You look nice." he chuckled, "Well thanks." she smiled, "But you still look like a dork." Troy smirked, "I'm your dork." she laughed, and kissed him passionately.

Isabella smiled, and laughed. Troy and Gabriella pulled away and Gabriella smiled, Isabella smiled and pulled Gabriella in for a hug, "Thank you so much for saving my career." Gabriella smiled, "That was the plan all along."

Isabella smiled, "If you exscuse me, I have to go find Tony, I have a few words to say to him." Gabriella nodded, "send him my love." Isabella laughed, "See you around Gabriella." "See ya. Chow!"

Isabella walked away and Gabriella turned around to Troy, and took out his glassed in his pocket, "Your perfect just the way you are." she said slipping his glasses on his face.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thanks...but with contacts...glasses aren't a good idea." "Then take them out." Gabriella giggled, Troy laughed, "Thank you...these damn things are killing me."

He takes his glasses off and carefully takes out his contacts, Gabriella hands him his glasses and he places them on his face. "Once a dork, always a dork." Gabriella giggles again, "yeah...but like you said, you're my dork."

Troy hugged her close, and kissed her forehead, he looked at her, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." she pressed her lips against his passionately, running her fingers through his hair, he pulled away.

"We uhh we should get back to the hotel before we get into anymore trouble." she laughed, "Yeah, I don't think we can afford anymore trouble." she grabbed his hand, and they ran out the back doors.


End file.
